About Time
by Cistena
Summary: My version of Seth's imprinting.  SETH/OC  Emma. Rated T for Language, Teenage Themes and Violence. ON HIATUS
1. Cousins

**About Time**

**Chapter 1**

_**Id fight for you, I never knew that I could feel this way, I'm right for you, this kind of love don't happen every day...**_

**Seth's P.O.V**

"Seth are you _sure_ you're ready for this?"

I glanced up from my breakfast, seeing my sisters apprehensive gaze over the kitchen table

"Leah, for the _hundredth_ time, I'll be _fine_, don't stress, Jake, Embry, Quil and the rest of them will be there" I grinned in her direction, rolling my eyes at her mothering

It was at this moment my real mother chose to bustle in the room

"Sethie, are you sure you want to go back today?" Sue Clearwater's brow furrowed

I groaned banging my head on the table

There were barks of laughter from the doorway, Quil, Embry and Jake were waiting for me, there motorbikes propped next to mums petunias in the front yard

"He'll be fine Sue" said Jake reassuringly clapping me on the shoulder

"But he's already missed the first semester" mom reasoned, biting her lip

"We all have" Embry said whilst hauling me to my feet

"Mom, just let him go" Leah muttered, clearing the table

"We better get going guys, come on" we traipsed out the door, I picked up my motorbike from the shed and we sped off together down the road.

It was understandable that mom was stressing, It was our first day back to school after the "battle" with the Volturi a week ago.

I was only sixteen, as I had a lot of schooling to go, I might as well just get back to it. Jake, Quil and Embry are in their final year, but I'll still have Brady and Collin for company.

Because La Push was such a small rez we only had two schools, we had La Push Primary which went from year one to six and then the high school went from year 7 until graduation.

After the "battle" the pack's had re-formed, with Jake as Alpha and Sam as Beta, but when Sam stopped phasing soon, then I would be the Beta again.

We pulled into the carpark just as the bell rang, greeted with the usual stares, people still thought we were in a cult, which is utterly ridiculous..

**Emma's P.O.V**

"Emma, are you even listening to me?" my sister waved a perfectly manicured hand in front of my face

"Of course I am Katlyn" I replied unsure of what she was rambling on about

"Me, Tiffany and Jasmine are going shopping tonight, you in?"

I sighed, the truth is, I _despise_ shopping, no, I don't despise shopping, I despise shopping with _her._

I had never wanted to be part of the "popular" group, it had just happened, my sister Katlyn was popular and she just kind of dragged me along with her.

Katlyn and I were similar I guess, were sisters but she's a year older than me, we both have dark blue eyes and mousey brown hair, but where hers is layered just past her shoulders, mine reaches past my behind. Were only half Quileute you see, our mother was born on the rez, so were we, but our dad's English, we look more western then native, with our porcelain skin (hers artificially tanned) and blue eyes, we could pass as Caucasian.

I sighed again, admitting defeat "Sure"

She smiled just as Derik walked up and they locked in a passionate embrace.

Derik Armatage is Katlyn's boyfriend and is also one of the only Caucasian people at La Push High, he's from California, good-looking, athletic, captain of the football team and incredibly stupid.

Not a stereotype I swear, he's just thick as a brick.

As the first bell rang, my attention was drawn to the sound of roaring motorbikes in the parking lot.

They were back?

"They" being the resident La Push cult, formed of Sam Uley and his friends, only a few were still at school: Brady, Collin, Jacob, Quil, Seth and Embry. This cult caused a little bit of friction in my family, because Embry Call is my cousin, his mom and my mom are siblings, they hate each other, but I have nothing against the guy.

I have to say, Embry's friends are hot, all muscles and height, they are practically radiating "bad boy". People say there on steroids, but I don't believe it, from the family events that Embry and his mom actually attended, he seems like a good guy.

**Seth's P.O.V**

By the time lunch came around, I was starving, I plopped down at the pack's lunch table with my tray piled high, Collin and Embry soon joined me. We ate silently, the rest of the pack trickled in. Near the end of lunch Embry glanced up

"I see that schools still the same" he mused

"What were you expecting" questioned Quil while trying to remove the lid from a pudding cup

"I dunno, ha, my lovely cousins are still the popular girls I see" he chuckled, shaking his head

"Who are your cousins, and why havnt we met them?" asked Brady

"Alright, see the "popular people's" table?" he swivled in his seat, so he could point at them

"Yeah" Brady turned to look too

"Well, my cousins are Katlyn and Emma; There the girls with the light brown hair and pale-ish skin"

I glanced up, mildly curious of Embry's relations

"The one wearing the tight, short clothes is Katlyn and the more conservative looking one in the jeans and grey shirt is Emma"

The Katlyn girl looked like the stereotypical popular girl, she was flicking her hair and applying lip stick looking straight out of Mean Girls (Leah made me watch it, I swear) whereas the other one, Emma looked like she would rather be anywhere else, she had her head resting on the table, her long hair spilling over her shoulders and down her back.

"Why don't you like them" Collin questioned, taking a sip from his drink

"There bitches" Embry said matter-of-factly "Well, Katlyn is, I don't really know about Emma, apparently we used to be close when we were little"

I raised an eyebrow

"Look, they don't even talk to me"

"Prove it" said Quil, eager to play along

Embry nodded, grinning, he stood up, putting his hands to his mouth he called out across the cafeteria "Oi, Katlyn, Emma"

The two girls glanced in up, Katlyn flicked her hair standing up and walking toward our table, her sister following close in her wake

They stopped next two our table

"What do you want?" asked Katlyn a snide look on her face

"Katy, don't" Emma muttered, pulling on Katlyn's shirt, trying to get her to go back to their friends

"Just testing a theory" said Embry smoothly

Katlyn 'hurumphed' turning away, she then smirked and turned back "Oh, Embry, are you coming to the next family gathering? Oh thats right, you and your filth mother wernt invited"

Then a few things happened very quickly

Embry started shaking violently

My eyes briefly met with Emma's and my world shifted

Quil and Jacob jumped to their feet grabbing Embry's arms and attemping to drag him out of the room

I leapt up and found myself standing protectively in front of Emma

Quil and Jacob let go of Embry their eyes widening as they looked at me

Embry ran out of the cafeteria

My own eyes widened as I realized...

No, no way...I hadn't...Had I?

I walked up to Quil and Jacob grabbing them by the shoulders and pushing them out of the lunch room, pausing only to cast a quick glance at Emma

I left the room with the pack, ignoring the niggling at my heart

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages, the internet stopped working on my computer, but hopefully I can give you guys a new series in exchange for forgiveness?**


	2. Introductions

**A/N- Dedicated to Twilightlover4eternity aka Kristin: Your review made my day, seriously, It was so meaningful, not that I don't like reviews that say "Nice" or "Write more" but yours actually gave me some feedback, so thank you very much ^-^ Love Izzy**

**About Time**

**Chapter 2**

**Emma's P.O.V**

What.

The.

Hell.

?

What was that, we had been talking to Embry when he started shaking like he was having a seizure or something, then that boy (who was the hottest in their group, in my opinion) jumped in front of me then the boy and two of his friends left the room, the two younger boys quickly following, leaving me and my sister as well as the rest of the school dumbfounded.

But the weirdest part, when my blue eyes met with the hazel of that boys, it was like, I dunno, it felt _right_...and when he left the room my heart twinged.

Ok, I'm officially insane; this is just my brain concocting some love story shit.

Right?

**Seth's P.O.V**

Once we were outside, rain lightly drizzling around us, I turned on the guys

"What was that?" I spluttered, my heart still doing weird flip-flops

"Seth" said Jacob urgently "you have to tell me, what did you feel just then?"

"What?" now I was even more confused

"Just tell me what you felt"

"Umm, we were eating lunch and then those girls came over, Embry got pissed and then..." I trailed off, how could I describe what I had felt?

"Then...?" Quil prompted

"It was like, my world, shifted, she was, she is, my...gravity"

Quil grinned and clapped me on the back

"Have I...?"

"Yes, yes Seth, you have imprinted" Jacob smiled

"Wow" was all I managed to choke out

**Emma's P.O.V**

The rest of the day was a blur; all I could think about was what I would now refer to as "The Incident"

After school, I was meandering to the outside of school, shifting my shoulder bag higher on my shoulder whilst looking at the math homework that awaited me.

As I was turning a corner, I managed to bump into someone who was walking back toward the lockers

"Sorry, sorry" I looked up at the person, it was Embry

"Sorr- Oh, hey Emma" he said weakly

"I'm sorry about Katlyn" I found myself saying

He smiled weakly "Don't stress, I don't think she ever liked me too much"

"I don't hate you" I blurted out

He grinned and chuckled

"Good to know, I don't hate you either, my mom tells me we were good friends as kids"

"Yeah, I remember, you always wanted to wear my pink tutu"

"What's this I hear? Embry and a tutu?" Jacob Black came up behind my cousin, clapping him on the shoulder; following Jacob closely was the rest of their group

Jacob put out a large hand out to me "Jacob Black"

"Emma, Emma Denton-Lancaster"

Jacob smiled "and this is Brady Terinan, Collin Sheethcliff, Quil Aetera and Seth Clearwater" he gestured to each of the large boys in turn

I smiled at each of them, memorizing each name to each face

So Seth is the mysterious boy, I have to admit, when I was sweeping the boys faces and noticed him looking at me, my heart did a little flutter, he grinned whilst the rest of the boys either smiled kindly or looked uncomfortable, everyone save Embry, who just looked downright confused

"So back to the tutu" said Quil mock-seriously

"It was pink and frilly" I replied

Embry scowled at me

"And if my memory serves me, your mother had a picture of you wearing it in her wallet"

The rest of the boys laughed and looked eagerly at Embry

"No" he replied at once "no, you are NOT seeing it"

"You know...I have a copy as well..." I mused before the group was packed very closely to me: Embry protesting, Jacob, Quil, Brady and Collin begging me to let them see it, all the while Seth remained a respective distance, watching me carefully

"I would show it to you, but the only way for me to get a lift home is to tag along with Katy while she goes shopping" I made a face

"Hates shopping, this is my kinda woman!" Brady exclaimed, I could have sworn I heard Seth growl

"We would give you a lift but we ride out bikes to school" Embry said

"Ehh, we can find space" Quil grinned in my direction, I grinned back, his smile was contagious

"She can ride with me" Seth offered

"Yeah, sure" I shrugged

His eyes were unreadable

We walked out into the parking lot, earning stares from students; I glanced over to where my group usually sat after school, Katy looked _furious, _Derik was standing with his friend Tyler giving Embry and his friends scathing looks

We reached the parking lot where their bikes were parked all the boys jumped on to their bikes, chatting and readjusting their seating, I went and stood tentatively next to Seth, who was already on his bike, we held each other's gaze for a minute

"Get on, It's alright I promise I'll be careful" he said with so much sincerity

"I trust you" I said as I got on behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist

And I did, I trusted him

**Seth's P.O.V**

When she said she trusted me my heart swelled, I couldn't help but grin

We revved our bikes speeding out of the parking lot, the whole school watching as we left the property down the concrete road, tyres squealing, Emma's arms tightening around me.

The guys whooped and did tricks as we rode towards Emma's house, she giggled and my heart managed to swell even bigger

Embry was leading the way, so when he rode down a long dirt track and arrived at a huge white old styled house, I was a bit confused, but Emma got off the bike, fishing for a key in her bag and unlocking the huge double doors, she ushered us inside we ambled into the entrance hall and she shut the door behind us throwing her keys onto a table and leading us up a huge winding staircase and into a room, I had been too captivated with every move my imprint made to really notice where we were, we were in a spacious room, painted white with emerald green trimmings, there was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room with bookshelves covering the wall opposite, at the wall on the other side of the room from the door was a large window seat, she threw her bag on the bed and went over to one of the bookshelves, she crouched down selecting what looked like a photo album from one of the bottom shelves she started thumbing through the pages.

I noticed the other guys were all doing their own thing, Brady and Collin were standing by the window seat looking out the glass; Jake and Quill were talking in a corner and Embry was hovering over Emma's shoulder, I heard weak protests coming from him that only grew louder as she found what she was looking for we all scrambled around her, trying to get a good view, the picture was _hilarious._

I heard a door slam from downstairs

"Shit" Emma muttered scrambling out the door and racing downstairs, we followed her down into the foyer

There in the middle of the room was a _very _pissed off looking man, he was caucasion with receeding light brown hair, the sides compleatly gray, he was wearing a black suit and an over coat, a briefcase in hand, his gray eyes (the same colour as Katlyn's) were scanning the scene, a very smug looking Katlyn stood behind him, smirking at the scene unfolding before her eyes

"Emma Iris Denton-Lancaster, what the _hell_ is going on here and what in the name of god is _he_ doing here" the man spat

"There here to do a project for school, father"

"All of them" he raised an eyebrow, I heard Emma take a deep breath

"Yes"

"If your lying, It will be _straight_ back to Constance" he said in a freakishly calm voice

"I know father" she whispered, all I wanted to do in that moment was hold her

"Katlyn Jean Denton-Lancaster"

"Yes daddy?" Katlyn smiled, sweetness dripping of her words

"Go to your room, I do not appreciate dishonesty, and it will be back to Constance for you next term if your history mark doesn't go up, you know marks only count if you get over ninety percent"

Her smile faltered slightly as she pranced upstairs

"Emma, show your friends out, then practice violin, after that homework, then you may come to dinner"

"Yes father" she whispered

"Speak up girl!" he roared

Emma just nodded and beckoned for us to follow her as she opened the front door

"Is he always like that" I spluttered as soon as we were safely outside with the door closed

She shrugged and nodded

"Ahh Uncle Howard, just as charming as I remember" Embry said sarcastically

"You can't let him treat you like that!" It took so much restraint not to go inside and bash the daylights outa that prick.

She shrugged again before muttering "You guys better go"

No, no! I couldn't leave; I HAD to know she was safe, from him, from everything, as she said that my heart felt like someone was squeezing it painfully

"I will see you tomorrow at school, wont I" I spoke urgently, willing her to understand that me seeing her was of the upmost importance.

She cocked her head to the side, her dark blue orbs searching my worried face, the side of her mouth quirked up in a half smile before she nodded slowly, letting her long hair fall over her shoulders

She walked inside, whispering a farewell as she closed the large doors.

"See" I heard Brady say, his voice sounding far away "You have at least one nice cousin"

I was rooted to the spot, how could I leave knowing she was only a few meters away from me? Nothing but plaster, wood and nails separating me from my soul-mate?


	3. Nightmares

**A/N- This is a really quick fluff-filled chapter, again dedicated to Twilightlover4eternity aka Kristin**

**About Time**

**Chapter 3**

**Seth's P.O.V**

That night I dreamt about her.

I could hear her screaming and sobbing as a leech bent over her neck, which was already dripping with blood, I was running toward her, paws hitting the forest ground in a quick rhythm but I couldn't reach her, the leech's head snapped up, her crimson blood dripping from his fangs, reflecting the colour of his cold eyes, he grinned, leaning down and breaking my imprints neck...

That's when I woke up, I was covered in a layer of sweat and I was shaking, I hadn't had nightmares since I was eight.

I didn't know what I could do to calm down, I knew it was just a dream and that it wasn't real, but I was still feeling edgy, worrying for her safety.

So I did the only thing I could think of, it was creepy and stalkerish, but I know for a fact that most of the guys in the pack who had imprints did it.

I phased as soon as I stepped into my backyard, running, I let the cool night air and the smell of the forest consume me, I ran to where I remembered her house was, I could see it in the distance, her scent was there, only one dim light was on, it was coming from her window, I crept to the edge of the forest so I had a clear view of her window seat, and so I could hear her steady breathing before I lay down and rested my hear on my paws, there was a flicker of movement and I was instantly alert, I saw my angel get up from her bed and walk over to the window seat, she sat down, pulling her knees to her chest, she rested her head against the glass, looking outside.

I know she saw me, cause as her eyes were sweeping the edge of the forest, they did a double take, she smiled faintly and moved away from the window, I whimpered, I had been enjoying the view, I heard a door close quietly and she was walking across the damp grass, she was wearing a long white nightgown, covered by a silk dressing gown patterned with flowers, her hair was lose around her shoulders, she stopped when she was two meters away from me, I got up and walked forward, closing the gap between me and my soul-mate.

I willed her to know that I wouldn't, that I wasn't capable of hurting her, I willed her to not be scared, to see me, wolf form or not, as a confidant, as a protector.

She didn't hesitate, she knelt down and held her arms out to me, I moved forward into them eagerly, resting my huge heard on her shoulder, he beautiful scent was overpowering, I was intoxicated in it, she smelt of delicate flowers, and old paper- books, she combed the fur on my back, burying her face in my hair.

It was the perfect night.


	4. Courtyards

**About Time**

**Chapter 4**

**Emma's P.O.V**

I couldn't stop thinking about my wolf.

Is it weird to call it mine?

I know I can't own a wild animal, but he felt like mine, I know I should have been scared last night, but I felt safe around him, he had the kindest eyes, they were soft and sweet like melted chocolate, he didn't seem like the vicious, wild animal we were taught to believe wolves were.

As I sat in Katlyn's car on the way to school I tuned her endless chatter out, I wondered what would happen today, I really liked Seth, Embry and their friends, but I knew I held an obligation to my group, could I be friends with both of the diverse groups? Or would I have to choose?

"Emma?"

"Huh?" I was jolted back to reality, Katlyn sighed

"I said, why were you hanging out with Embry and those guys yesterday?"

"I dunno, their nice" I shrugged

She raised an eyebrow "Well, you better stop talking to them, the group doesn't like it, neither does Daddy"

"Mmm" was my only response

"You know he'll send you back to Constance if you make a mockery out of the family by hanging out with trash" She slammed her door shut and we started to walk over to our group, the "populars"

Constance was a private, expensive boarding school in The Alps, which our father would threaten to send us to if we ever did something he didn't approve of

I had been at Constance from the ages of thirteen to fifteen; I had only been back at La Push high for nine months. Katlyn had gone to Constance on and off for basically all of her schooling, mostly because her grades weren't that great, mine weren't exactly perfect either, my best subjects were English and History, whereas Katlyn was surprisingly good at languages.

I saw Embry and his crew hanging around some trees about fifty meters away, they were studying me and my sister carefully

"There not trash Katlyn, and don't you dare say they are, your Derik is only half the man Embry is, same with the rest of them"

I glanced back at the group, they were all smiling at me, but they couldn't have heard, we were way too far away

"Oh shut up Emma, that's complete crap" She gave me a scathing look before flicking her hair over her shoulder and walking away from me

I suddenly felt very alone, I had never really defied my sister like that, it was easier to just go with what she said. I wrapped my arms around my torso and hurried inside to my locker.

**Seth's P.O.V**

As soon as Emma's scent entered the parking lot my mood picked up, she was in the car with her sister, when they exited the vehicle, I picked up on their conversation

"You know he'll send you back to Constance if you make a mockery out of the family by hanging out with trash" Said the bitchy one, Katlyn, slamming to door to her convertible shut

By now the rest of the guys were listening in too

"Bitch" I heard Brady mutter

Embry looked disgusted

Emma paused for a minute, her eyes wondered over to the pack, she looked deep in thought before I heard her say "There not trash Katlyn, and don't you dare say they are, your Derik is only half the man Embry is, same with the rest of them" her voice had risen in volume from a whisper until she was practically yelling

I was so proud of her

"Oh shut up Emma, that's complete crap" Katlyn replied, she looked seriously pissed as she strutted away

I was so pissed off at Katlyn for dissing my pack and Emma

My imprint wondered inside, she looked lost; I stood up quickly, slinging my bag over my shoulder and starting towards the main building.

She looked lost, and I would find her

**Emma's P.O.V**

I sighed pulling the necessary books out of my locker before shutting it, I glanced up to see Seth leaning against the locker next to mine, he was studying me carefully

"Hey" he grinned

I smiled in reply

We started walking down the hall; we walked in silence for a minute before Seth cracked, "Are you okay?"

I glanced up, meeting his chocolate brown eyes, eyes that were vaguely familiar

I shrugged "What are you referring to?"

"Anything, everything, life in general, the blow up you had with your sister in the courtyard" he trailed off

I considered for a moment "Life in general is...Average, and I'm still processing what happened with Katy"

He nodded, "The pa- guys, really appreciate it"

"The paguys?"

He blushed "You know what I mean"

We arrived outside my first class just as the bell rang

"Come and sit with me and the guys at lunch" he said suddenly

"I don't know if that would be the best idea Seth"

He looked slightly hurt

"Come on" he pursued "You can show Katlyn and the rest of that group that they can't push you around"

I bit my lip "Okay" I said slowly

He beamed

I gave him a small wave as I walked inside

**Seth's P.O.V**

Class was frustratingly slow, why couldn't the clock tick faster? Couldn't it understand that I longed to see my imprint?

Finally the bell for the start of lunch rang, I ran out of class (At a perfectly human speed of course) following her distinct scent I found her still packing up her equipment in a geography classroom, she smiled when she saw me, which made me grin like an idiot.

We walked in the direction of the cafeteria, she looked nervous, I know I don't know her well, but even I could detect that she was way out of her comfort zone

When we reached the table the guys chuckled at the impossibly happy expression on my face, I can't believe I was lucky enough to be spending time with someone as awe-inspiring as Emma but then again I still can't believe I was lucky enough to imprint on her and not some total bimbo.

We dropped our bags at the table then stood in line to get food, while I piled my tray with enough food to feed an army – or a very hungry wolf- she picked a sandwich, an apple and a bottle of water, as we were walking back to the pack, I scrutinized her lunch,

"You sure that's enough?" I questioned

She looked at my tray and raised an eyebrow

I just grinned

She smiled and sat down, I followed suit, sitting to her left, Embry was sitting on her right, I knew he was happy to re-connect with her, but I still hadn't told him I imprinted, fearing his reaction

We were listening to one of Quil's shitty jokes, when someone cleared their throat, I glanced up

Standing at the head of the table was a muscular guy, I recognised him from the football team, I think his name was Tyler Wilson, he only looked half Quileute

"Hey Emma" he smiled

"Tyler" she acknowledged

Tyler glanced back to the popular table, I saw Katlyn urging him on, Tyler nodded and turned back to my Emma

"You know" he said "You still owe me a second date"


	5. Demons

**A/N- I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, my computer has been broken and my mum's comp doesn't have word or anything! Anyway, I'm back with tons more of About Time ideas! Please note- That in my story Paul DID NOT imprint on Rachel, or anyone for that matter (I really hate the Paul/Rachel couple *shudder*)**

**About Time**

**Chapter 4**

**Seth's P.O.V**

I literally thought my heart was cracking

_She went out with him?_

I had been perfectly content with my blissful fantasy that beautiful Emma had never been kissed, gone out with a guy, had a crush on anyone, and hadn't had any sort of romantic relations at all

Well that fantasy had just been shot to hell.

I swallowed, trying not to start shaking

The guys were all looking at me with wide eyes

There was a long pause, finally Emma said "I guess I do"

Tyler smiled "I'll call you tonight"

Emma nodded slowly before turning back to her lunch as Tyler walked away

"I-I need to get some air" I managed to choke out before making a dash for the cafeteria doors

How could this be happening?

If she was my imprint, If we were in fact soul-mates, then shouldn't she have feelings for me?

I knew that she was my imprint so I was supposed to love her, but I could already feel an au natural crush on her, she was so sweet, pretty, kind, pretty, smart, pretty, gentle, and did I mention pretty?

It shouldn't be this hard.

**Emma's P.O.V**

After Tyler left Seth had freaked out and ran outside, I had no idea what was going on

We sat in silence for a minute before Embry's head shot up

"No!" he exclaimed "He didn't, did he?" he started shaking like he did when Katy made the quip about his mother

"Son of a bitch!" he cursed before running outside in the direction Seth had gone

Hell. No

I was getting very curious/irritated by the fact that these boys would start to shake then run outside.

I was going to find out what was going on.

I jumped up from my seat, running after the retreating figure of Embry

"Just let her go, she'll find out eventually" I heard Brady mutter

They were both in the courtyard; it seemed that Embry had just arrived

"You son of a bitch!" Embry screamed at Seth

"I just got her back, and you _imprint_ on my _cousin?"_

Seth put his hands up in surrender "I couldn't help it, you know that!"

"Well too fucking bad, you will just have to go, look her in the eyes and un-imprint!"

Imprint?

**Seth's P.O.V**

Embry was _pissed_

I was surprised it had taken him this long to realize that I had in fact imprinted, and on his cousin none the less, I had got the pack to refrain from thinking or talking about my imprinting, I had wanted to find the right time to tell Embry

"Well too fucking bad, you will just have to go, look her in the eyes and un-imprint!" he screamed

I had to roll my eyes at that one

Big. Mistake.

Embry let out a large growl and clocked me, right in the face.

Now just because we heal quickly doesn't mean that getting punched in the face by a pissed werewolf who is older and more experienced than you doesn't _hurt like hell._

**Emma's P.O.V**

I ran over to Seth who was on the ground resting on his elbows

"Ohmygod are you okay?"

He was bleeding profusely

I looked over at Embry

"What the hell? Why did you do that asshole, you broke his nose you dipshit!"

I glanced back down at Seth, he had a rueful smile on his face, and his nose looked fine

"Nah, I'm alright" he stood up wiping dried blood from his face

"But-but, your nose..." I trailed off

"I am so not happy about this Clearwater, but if it had to be someone in the p-group, I would want it to be you" Embry heaved a sigh while Seth beamed he looked down at me

"Em, we're having a bonfire tonight, you should come"

Seth has officially given me a nickname! *insert girly squeal*

"I don't know if I would be able to" dad would never allow it

"Just say you're staying at a friend's house" Embry suggested

"I guess it could work..." I said

"C'mon live a little" Seth grinned, an expression on his face that I was growing to love

"Okay, let's just hope that Katy doesn't find out"

"Yeah, what's her deal anyway, she's so bitter, I don't remember her always being like that" Embry said

I hesitated; Embry was our cousin, so I guess it was okay for him to know

"Look, your right, she wasn't always like this, but she has a good reason for being a bitch, it's her way of dealing with...things, If you want to know what happened, ask her, it's not my secret to tell"

Embry and Seth nodded

The rest of the day went by in a blur

I was so excited to go to the bonfire with Seth...And the rest of the group of course

And that's what brings me here, standing in front of my wardrobe like I have been for the past fifteen minutes, what am I supposed to wear to a bonfire?

There was a knock at my door

"Em?" It was Katy

"Yeah, come in Katy"

Katy entered my room, tears pouring down her face, her mascara running

"KittyKat, what happened?" I pulled her into the room shutting the door and sitting on my bed with her

She thrust a newspaper clipping into my hands, burying her face into her hands

I scanned it quickly

"Oh Katy" I muttered after I finished reading

"I'm scared Emma" She said truthfully, her grey eyes glistening

"I'm going out tonight Kitty"

"Please don't leave me!" she gripped my arm, desperation clear in her voice

I bit my lip "Let me make a call" I stood up, grabbing my cell phone from my bed side table and walking into the hall

The phone rang three times before anyone picked up

"_Emma?"_

"Seth, Remember how I told you Katy has her demons?"

"_Yeah_"

"We'll there re-surfacing"


	6. Flames

**About Time**

**Chapter 6**

**Seth's P.O.V**

"If you guys want food, brownies are ready!" Emily called from the kitchen

Myself, Paul, Embry, Brady, Collin and Jared all ran to the kitchen, I was about to pick up a brownie when my phone rang, I huffed stuffing the bite sized piece of chocolate heaven into my mouth, chewing and swallowing quickly, before checking the caller I.D, It was Emma, a grin spread on my face, Brady and Collin made "Oh la la" noises and I flipped them off

"Emma?"

"_Seth, Remember how I told you Katy has her demons_?" she sounded stressed and upset, my heart sank

"Yeah"

"_We'll there re-surfacing"_

"It would help if I knew what her demons were"

"_It's horrible Seth, I can't leave her tonight" _My heart sank even further into my gut, I wanted to see my imprint tonight!

"So bring her" I blurted out, aww crap, the guys will kill me for inviting Katlyn

"_Seriously?" _She sounded happy, it was automatically worth it

"Yeah"

"_Okay then, we'll see you at the bonfire"_

"Excellent, see you then"

"_Bye"_

I hung up, mooching back to the kitchen

"What did dearest Emma want?" Brady asked

"Umm, Embry, remember how she told us about Katlyn not always being a bitch?

"Yeah" He stuffed another brownie in his mouth

"Well, apparently, something happened, and long story short, I kinda, umm, invited Katlyn to the bonfire tonight" I trailed off

"Seth! You know only Imprints, the pack and elders are invited, not complete randoms!" Sam growled

"She's not a random she's my imprints sister"

Jake came running into the house

"Guys look at this" he threw a newspaper down on the table, he pointed to an article on the fourth page, I leaned forward to get a better look-

**Twelve guards killed; Prisoner escapes**

_Twelve guards were killed yesterday in a Russian prison, when a prisoner escaped; the guards appeared to be drained of blood, the prisoner has been identified as Yerik Tarasov, son of business man Viktor Tarasov, Yerik was imprisoned three years ago for reasons unknown to media._

_The investigation continues._

"Vampire" Jared muttered

XxX

**Emma's P.O.V**

"Can you please try and be nice tonight Kitty" I said as Katlyn drove towards First Beach

"Im not always a bitch Emma" she said

"I know" I whispered

I could tell my sister was hurting, but I didn't know what to do, how to help

I was simply wearing jeans and a zip up jacket, with a scarf as well, my hair hanging loose around my body.

We parked in a make-shift car park and stepped outside into the chilly evening air; I could hear laughter and see a red glow in the distance

"Come on" I said leading the way, I was nervous, I know I hadn't met all of Seth and Embry's friends.

What if they didn't like me?

"I'm sorry for crashing you night" Katy said, gnawing on her lip- A tell-tale sign that she was nervous or worried- we shared that trait

"He won't find you, I promise" I grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze

"I'm so scared Emmie"

"I know"

We reached a clearing; there was a raging bonfire in the middle with logs surrounding it, there were four tables set up laden with food and drinks

Seth bounded up to me "Hey Em!" he grinned

I swear my heart managed to beat three times as fast

Wait, what?

I do NOT like Seth; there is no way in HELL that I could like Seth, I was just...happy to have a new friend, yeah, that's all...

I suck at lying, even to myself

"Hey" I smiled back "You remember Katy, don't you" I shoved her forward, giving her a meaningful look

"How could I forget" he said stiffly

She gnawed her lip again "I'm sorry I was a bitch to you and your friends"

"It's alright" he grinned scratching the back of his head "I heard you have a lot on your plate at the moment"

Katy whirled around to me "You told him" she said incredulously

"KittyKat, calm down, I didn't tell them anything, I promise"

She nodded and I squeezed her hand again

Seth coughed uncomfortably "So, you wanna meet people?"

I nodded eagerly, Seth chuckled and led me over to one of the tables where a woman was standing in the arms of a man, they turned around as we approached

"Emily, Sam this is my Im-Emma and her sister Katlyn"

When the fire light flickered across Emily's face, I gasped quietly, she had scars mangling her beautiful face, they stretched from her hairline to beneath the collar of her shirt, they made one side of her face into a permanent frown. The man whose arm was wrapped around her waist was HUGE; he looked identical to the other boys, tall, strong build, dark eyes, cropped dark hair.

The man holding her-Sam- tightened his grip on her waist

Emily looked curiously at Katy "You're the first person I have met not to react to my scars" she mused

Katlyn inhaled sharply "Let's just say I have some of my own"

I coughed noticeably; Sam and Seth looked at me oddly

"Well, it's lovely to meet you both" said Sam

I smiled and nodded, before Seth whisked me away again over to Jake, Quil and Embry

"Hey guys" I said

They glanced up "Hey Emma!" they chorused

"Oh, by the way Katlyn, we heard you apologize" said Quil

Katy nodded, squaring her shoulders

"Were all good" he grinned

Two boys and a girl were approaching us

"Hi, Im Kim" the girl said with a smile, she was holding hands with a massive guy, who put his hand out to me and introduced himself as Jared, the guy to the left of Jared stepped forward

"Paul" he said, shaking my hand, a smirk on his face

"This is my sister Katlyn" I pulled her forward, she tried for a smile but it ended up closer to a grimace

Paul's smirk grew more pronounced as he looked Katy up and down, she raised an eyebrow

"You can stop checking me out, I have a boyfriend and you're not going to get lucky"

"Owned" I heard Quil mutter, I giggled, Seth grinned at me, his chocolate eyes sparkling

I noticed Jacob was clutching something very tightly in his hand, he must have noticed my curious expression because he handed me the object, it was a newspaper

"Did you hear about that guy escaping?" asked Jake

I glanced down at the article he was referring to, my heart sank

"Can I..." I asked, motioning to the paper, he nodded handing it to me

XxX

Half an hour later, when they were sitting by the bonfire, Emma would not notice, the almost gangly, happy-go-lucky werewolf, watching her closely, a gleam in his brown eyes, that would quickly turn to confusion, when his long-haired, porcelain skinned imprint, quickly and discretely threw the newspaper into the fire, poking it under embers with a stick. He would watch her as she looked sadly into the fire, the glow from the flames flicking across her face.


End file.
